This invention relates to leash assemblies and devices for collecting animal litter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pet refuse bag dispenser which is incorporated into a leash, that may be advantageously utilized to conveniently access a plastic bag into which animal litter may be placed when desired.
The rapid increase of urban population coupled with the increasing popularity of dogs and other pets has created a serious sanitary problem in connection with the disposal of animal litter, and particular canine litter. Because many animal pet owners have permitted their animals to deposit solid excrement on both private and public property, a number of communities have enacted ordinances requiring pet owners, under penalty of fine, to retrieve and dispose of litter created by their pets.
It has been found that the willingness of pet owners to retrieve and properly dispose of animal litter is related to the ease, convenience and economy with which the litter may be handled in a clean and sanitary manner. While a number of devices have been proposed for the purpose of disposing of animal litter, they have suffered from various shortcomings. Some devices are not completely disposable and, therefore, require some degree of cleanup. Other types of devices, both of the disposable and reusable varieties, are awkward and/or conspicuous to carry. Moreover, some prior animal litter collection devices are too expensive for everyday use.
One commonly accepted method for collecting and storing animal litter until a proper disposal site can be found involves the use of a disposable plastic bag. Some pet owners will simply place a plastic bag, such as a plastic grocery bag, in a clothing pocket for retrieval when needed. This method of collecting animal litter presupposes, however, that the pet owner will always have access to and remember to grab a plastic bag prior to walking the pet. There have been proposals to provide devices which would store plastic bags within a container that may be worn by the owner or the pet. Each of these prior devices, however, suffers several disadvantages which the present invention is intended to overcome.
The retractable leash has been gaining popularity for the last twenty years and has taken its place as a permanent pet product. Some have recognized the desirability of providing an easy way to carry pet waste cleanup bags when going for a walk utilizing such a retractable leash. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,469. In that reference, a retractable leash is placed into an animal waste collecting device which incorporates its own handle, bag holder and flashlight. It is believed, however, that such an assembly involves apparatus and associated costs which are undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel pet refuse bag dispenser which is incorporated into or attached onto a retractable leash device to provide access to a roll of plastic bags when needed. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.